One More Chance (Link X Mipha)
by mikeanthony321
Summary: (Huge Link x Mipha shipfic) After defeating Calamity Ganon, Link wishes to learn more about his past relationship with Mipha. When Sidon, prince of the zoras, talks to him and helps him accomplish this task, Link begins to lament and long for a return to his beloved zora princess's loving embrace. If only he could have...just one more chance. Hyrule is full of mysteries, after all.
1. Chapter 1: Remembrance

Link did not consider himself to be a "techy" type of person. His problem-solving skills were phenomenal, his archery skills were deadly, and his swordsmanship was second-to-none. His technological prowess, however, was pitiful at best. He was more than capable with an ancient arrow or a sheikah slate in his hand, but if one of those relics were to ever fall apart on him, he knew he'd be quite screwed.

It was for this reason that Link laid dormant on the isolated bed situated on the dock of East Reservoir Lake while Zelda and a few of the zoras inspected the issues with Divine Beast Vah Ruta. The bed was located at the base of the radiant turquoise dock under an elegant awning adorned with crystals and…a peculiar selection of wine glasses. The majesty of the still lake sprawled out in front of him, reflecting the hypnotizing beauty of the clear, night sky overhead. A yellow streak, cascading amongst the stars, shown its gentle light on the waters before Link, triggering a familiar signal in his head. Had he still been on his epic journey, he would've jumped up immediately and begun racing towards the streak on the horizon, but that objective was not one Link harbored anymore. He was through collecting star fragments.

Following his spectacular face-off with Calamity Ganon, he and Zelda had departed for Zora's Domain to investigate the Divine Beast after it had allegedly stopped working. Even on horseback, the trip took the better part of the day, and by the time the duo had arrived, the sun was just beginning to set over the cliffs of Veiled Falls. His wounds from the fight still fresh on his body, Link was exhausted after finally ascending the steps of Zora's Domain. After handing the princess over to the safety of the zora guards, Link elected to retire to East Reservoir Lake to bask in his thoughts in solitude. He figured even the zora guards would be overkill at this point, since the monsters plaguing Hyrule had pretty much vanished entirely after the banishment of the Calamity.

Now, the hero of Hyrule laid peacefully upon the bed overlooking the lake with his hands under his head for support. His durable Hylian shield and legendary darkness-sealing sword lay propped up against the bedside on the ground next to him, reflecting the moonlight on the pillars of the awning around him. He wore, from head to toe, his full set of signature Zora Armor. Since returning to the Domain after defeating Calamity Ganon, he found that wearing this armor set helped his skin breathe better in humid environments, especially those found around the lakes inhabited by the zoras. The dangling jewelry adorning the helm and chestplate of the armor jingled every time he idly turned his head or shifted his weight.

Within an hour or two of arriving at the Domain, Zelda and her volunteer assistants had made immediate haste for the Divine Beast up on the mountain while Link tiredly trudged his way to the lake. He thought that, after being absent from the rest of the world for 100 years, Zelda would've wanted to spend more time interacting with the zoras and their king before marching up the mountain to work on Vah Ruta. After all, she was the one who had mentioned wanting to give the king some closure regarding his daughter after so many years. Surely, she'll be planning on mingling with the zoras for a while after fixing the Divine Beast's problems.

The king's daughter…the princess of the zoras…Lady Mipha. Link closed his eyes when that name crossed his mind again. Despite his many findings exploring the vastness of Hyrule during the last several weeks, many segments of the hero's memory were still foggy. Some key events, like his inauguration as a Champion, the awakening of Calamity Ganon, and his own defeat following the desperate wage against the possessed guardians, sat resolute in his mind after visiting the respective locations around the fallen kingdom. His relationships with the other Champions, however, were still as hazy as ever. Despite his reluctance to communicate with others after accepting his burdening role as Hylian Champion and protector of the princess, Link longed internally to be able to remember his past with his comrades…his friends.

One of them may not have liked him, though…he just couldn't recall.

His eyes still shut, Link let his mind wander to Mipha. Staring at her statue in the center of the Domain had definitely jogged his memory on many key aspects, including a few of the precious times they've spent together before the Calamity. He remembered the bruise she had healed for him on the trunk of Vah Ruta one quiet evening. He remembered the picture he had taken next to her and the other Champions outside of Hyrule castle. He even remembered the time he had first met her in the Domain after a sparring match with one of Hyrule's knights. He was practically still sucking his thumb at that time, so that memory may have been blurry as well, but it still stuck out enough in his mind to be distinguished. He slowly began to realize through thoughtful reflection just how much time he had spent with Mipha during his past.

He was still missing many pieces of the puzzle, the majority of which Link felt were crucial. He figured a fair amount of his activities with the zora princess must've taken place in areas he hadn't managed to visit on his quest, which would mean he didn't even remember what he didn't remember. The lack of closure sparked a growing discomfort in the deepest part of his mind, causing him to anxiously shift his weight a few times. The jewelry on his armor jingled some more.

The sound of said jewelry gave rise to another factor in his mind. He glanced down at himself from the horizon he had been staring at, eyeing the elegant zora chestplate that shone its might off the core of his body. That armor…the king had said something about it when he gave it to Link at the Domain before he was to venture off with Prince Sidon to appease Vah Ruta with the shock arrows. In addition, Link vaguely remembered reading something about it on one of the engravings next to Ruto Lake. The king had said that Mipha made the armor herself shortly before the coming of the Calamity, and the engraving mentioned armor-crafting as…an official engagement tradition of the zoras. Lastly, he remembered his conversation with Sidon and the elder Muzu in front of Mipha's great statue the same night he received the armor in the first place.

Link removed his hands from under his head and patted himself down, marveling at the complex dimensions of the chestplate. Sidon was right; the armor DID fit perfectly. It would only make sense, then, that Mipha had Link in mind when she was making the armor. That would mean…she wanted to marry him. Could he…could they…possibly have been…

"Hey, buddy!" A familiar voice called.

Link quickly opened his eyes upon hearing the silence broken. His hands fell to his sides. Turning his head slightly in the direction of the voice, he was surprised to see Prince Sidon jogging up to the awning under which he lay. The zora prince wore a warm, friendly smile upon joining Link under the awning. Link promptly sat up on the bed.

"I thought you were up on the mountain fixing Vah Ruta with the others!" Sidon mused. "When my father told me of your whereabouts, I figured I'd join you. Not much into elbow grease, I assume?"

Link, as usual, said nothing. He stared absently into Sidon's eyes before allowing his gaze to settle on the ground beneath him. He shrugged. Sidon chuckled gently.

"Yeah, I didn't think so, especially after your big battle and all. I myself don't know much about Vah Ruta beyond its need for electricity and its ability to create water from nothing, so when I heard them say something about the issue being in its laser sight, I knew I wouldn't be of much help." He chuckled again.

A very light grin appeared on Link's face before quickly disappearing again. Sidon's upbeat and overwhelmingly friendly attitude always tried to be contagious, but lately, Link had been sadly lacking in emotional strength. When Sidon turned back to look directly at Link again, he could see remnants of this weakness in the hero's expression. As he looked on, Link, his head down, toyed with the silver decorations hanging from his chestplate. Sidon's expression turned to one of sadness and sympathy.

"Look, Link, I know I've said this before, but…I think you're just…stunningly amazing in everything you do. My people and I are still overjoyed that you appeased Vah Ruta and saved our precious home. And recently, we've witnessed your feat against Calamity Ganon out in central Hyrule from the safety of our mountainside. All of us…and I especially…are so proud of you." With every word of his speech, Sidon's sense of heartfelt emotion grew stronger. He figured, perhaps, that it had something to do with Link's role in helping him fulfill his late sister's request on top of the waterfall 100 years ago.

He found, however, that Link's expression had not changed. Despite receiving Sidon's unwavering words of praise and appreciation, he didn't seem the least bit comforted. Sidon couldn't help but to sigh. "…You know, Mipha would've been proud of you too."

At this, he noticed Link's eyes widen. The hero released his grip on the chestplate ornament he had been holding and looked up again to meet Sidon's gaze. Seeing the response, Sidon smiled again, and sat down on the bed next to Link. The two sat silently next to each other under the awning's moonlight shadow for a peaceful minute or two. Link stared at the collection of wine glasses nestled on the banister next to the bed, and Sidon gazed out at the sparkling waters of East Reservoir Lake, where he and Link had worked together to deactivate Vah Ruta just weeks prior. Link glanced over at Sidon a few times, waiting for him to say something. Mentioning Mipha had piqued the hero's interest.

Sidon turned back to look at Link again, a playful grin on his face. "…I'm sensing you're interested in knowing more about my sister. Would I be correct?"

Link stared deeply into Sidon's eyes after hearing this question, and, after a few fateful seconds, he nodded his head in response. The zora prince's face lit up upon receiving an answer from the mute Hylian hero.

"Well, I know I was quite young while Mipha was around, so I may not have all the answers, but I do remember much about how she made me feel back in those days…" He began, trailing off as if in a dream. "She helped instill a lot of the confidence I have in me today. She never stopped telling me to believe in myself. It was on top of Veiled Falls 100 years ago that she made me promise to protect our home from harm after she was gone. When I wake up each morning…when I actively spend each day making sure our beautiful Domain is safe…while I was helping you shut down Vah Ruta not too long ago…I always remind myself of how I never want to let her down."

Link recalled to himself his meeting with Sidon before going to work on Vah Ruta those few weeks ago. The prince had told him that he believed in him. This encouraging line now seemed synonymous with how Mipha spoke to the prince 100 years prior. She shaped Sidon into the fearless, kind, dependable leader that was sitting on the bed with him today, in front of the majesty of the East Reservoir. In a way, Link was talking to an extension of Mipha herself.

Upon making this connection, more of Link's memories began to unlock. His encounter with the Lynel on Ploymus Mountain where he fought alongside her, his lunches with her between sparring practices with the zora guards, the jealousy of that other zora woman…what was her name…Kodah? He thought back on these returning memories rather fondly, and in the process, he gradually began to rediscover the value of his past relationship with the deceased zora Champion. Something still felt…missing from his mind, however.

Link looked back up at Sidon as he continued. "My sister was the kindest soul to ever grace our Domain. It's hard even nowadays to picture her as a seasoned warrior, for her compassion just outshines every semblance of capability she may have ever had for violence. I may be over ten feet tall physically," he added, chuckling, "but I still look up to her even today. I think…perhaps all of my people see her statue every day and strive to be like her."

Link looked straight at Sidon as he spoke. As the hero's mind struggled to piece together the dusty fragments of his memory with Mipha, it seemed that…his heart was doing the same. The descriptions, the stories, the emotions…he was now sure he liked her, but…did he love her? And if so…how much?

Upon finishing his description, the zora prince studied Link's expression very carefully. Usually Sidon could rely on his ability to read faces, especially since he considered Link to be his closest pal, and Link…wasn't exactly an extroverted character. But this time, Sidon was intrigued to find that he couldn't decipher Link's thoughts. It was as if a complex whirlwind of feelings and emotions was raging in his friend's mind. To pick out a response was to pick a needle from a haystack.

Sidon knew something Link didn't about him and Mipha, however. Before the night was up, he was determined to share this information with his friend so that he may hopefully understand fully the impact he had made on her and the zora people 100 years ago. The clever prince knew that the key to achieving this was subtlety. He smiled, and with a sigh, he stood up.

"Come, Link. Walk with me. Let's go pay Vah Ruta and the others a visit."

With nothing else to do beyond continuing to lay on the bed and wallow in his uncertainties, Link eagerly stood up behind Sidon. He walked around to the other side of the bed and, after bending down to grab his signature sword and shield, disappeared to follow the prince. He took a deep, refreshing breath of the glimmering lake air.

In order to reach the Divine Beast's perch, the duo needed to travel downhill to the southwest of the East Reservoir along the Ruto Precipice, which eventually gave way to Ruto Mountain, just shy of the circular lake in which Vah Ruta waited. Along the way, Zora's Domain sat in the valley to their right, presenting its exquisitely stunning glory in the night. The stone of the monuments itself seemed to glow a radiant, inviting shade of turquoise against the suctioning blackness of the cliffs surrounding it. That, coupled with the many lanterns and torches scattered around the Domain, gave off a brilliant beacon of warmth and welcoming to contrast the enveloping cape of darkness Hyrule was often known for. It was the most beautiful place Link had ever seen, and revisiting it during his weary travels always gave him a minor sense of comfort and, strangely…belonging. It was something he couldn't describe.

During their walk, not much was said beyond some idle comments on Sidon's part regarding the stunning view of the Domain during the night. Link didn't need to be told twice; the Domain was perfect in any way a structure could be. He did wish Sidon would've talked a bit more, however. Being as silent as he was all the time, he often found it awkward when his companions didn't talk much either. On the other hand, upon leaving the East Reservoir, Link was certain that Sidon had more to talk about. He figured, perhaps, that the esteemed zora prince was saving it for their arrival at Vah Ruta.

Despite the lack of conversation, though, Link's mind was fully occupied. Since listening to Sidon at the lake earlier, the troubled hero couldn't shake the constant, intruding thoughts of Mipha swirling around in his head. Upon leaving the Shrine of Resurrection after his 100-year slumber, Link had absorbed his desolate surroundings with an objective and largely uncaring focus, treating the remains of the once-flourishing kingdom and the death of his closest friends as merely additional, mundane elements of the world in which he found himself. This was probably due to the lack of memory he had for everything in his fateful past. However, for the first time since his awakening, Link was beginning to feel a longing. A longing for the life he once had. A longing for the experiences he once shared with Zelda…with the Champions…with Mipha.

He flinched as he bumped into Sidon's back. Sidon, barely even fazed due to his size, turned around to look at Link. "Head in the clouds, friend?" He chuckled. "We're here."

Realizing how distracted he had been, Link looked upwards at the Divine Beast while rubbing his forehead. Following the defeat of Calamity Ganon, the giant machine no longer positioned itself facing Hyrule castle. In addition, the other three Divine Beasts had shut off their laser sights, as the other Champion spirits were obviously aware that the threat had been eliminated. Vah Ruta's sight, however, had failed early, just moments after firing the initial beam at Ganon in the castle. As a result, when Link studied the Beast from the rock mountaintop below, he could see several zoras walking around its exterior with a relaxed but focused pace, working together to address the device's problems. They looked like helpless ants compared to the Beast's daunting size. Many of them had collected around the machine's front end under its massive trunk, where the laser sight was supposedly situated. Among the crowd, Link and Sidon spotted Zelda, and they began to approach her.

When Zelda glanced up from her work and saw the two of them, she smiled and waved. "Greetings, you two!" She said in her distinguishable accent. "Are you enjoying the scenery up here?"

Link mused to himself about how peppy and lighthearted Zelda had become recently since the banishment of the Calamity. It seemed like coming out of a 100-year struggle to contain Ganon's Malice would make Hyrule's princess rather weary and unsociable, but just the opposite was apparently true. On the other hand, he admitted to himself, the relief associated with the end of the suffering coupled with the satisfaction of finally mastering her holy sealing power must be enough to improve her mood.

"It is stunning as usual, Your Highness." Prince Sidon answered with a respectful bow.

Zelda giggled and rolled her eyes. "Sidon, you know very well that you are also royalty. And with a new, fresh start for Hyrule, I consider myself less of a princess and more of a humble servant of the Goddess. If anything, I should be the one bowing to you!"

Sidon chuckled. "I wouldn't dream of it, princess."

During their greeting, Link looked around him at the Divine Beast and the zoras working hard to maintain it. It became immediately obvious to him that many of the female zoras working in the area were aware of Sidon's presence. Most of them were standing near each other and giggling while looking at him, while a few others tried to hide themselves while fanning their faces. He found it interesting that almost every female he met on his journey acted the same way in his presence. While having to wear the feminine Gerudo garb out in the desert in order to infiltrate the settlement, he even noticed several men acting similarly towards him. He was beginning to grow suspicious of what this behavior meant.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Zelda address them both. "If you two were looking to get some time with Vah Ruta, you needn't worry. We were just starting to hit a snag in our repair work, and most of the zoras are electing to return here tomorrow after a good night's rest. We should all be out of your way within a few minutes or so."

Sidon, after thanking the princess, raised a question. "Whatever do you mean by 'a snag?'"

Zelda shook her head in exasperation. "We suspect we're missing a few crucial parts to finish the repair. The remaining guardians Link wasn't forced to destroy on his quest are now back on our side, so we're strictly devoting ourselves to their protection, and as a result, we're running low on ancient parts."

Link grinned awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. Zelda raised an eyebrow. "Link, just so you know, I may very well need you to travel out to Hyrule castle tomorrow and scavenge for more parts. If I end up requiring this service from you, I will compile a list of the parts I'll be needing. The scientists appointed by my father 100 years ago kept a few sizable storage wings full of ancient parts near the lockup in case any of the guardians needed repair. Would you be willing to do this for me should I ask tomorrow?"

Link nodded and accepted the task without hesitation. His role since the very beginning was to protect and assist Zelda in whatever she may need, and, despite King Rhoam's passing in the Great Calamity, he was determined to adhere strictly to his duty. In addition, he felt like he owed it to her and the zoras for destroying guardians and making parts scarce in the first place.

"Alright then, perfect." She concluded, clapping her hands together. "Well then, gentlemen, I do suppose it would be my time to retire for the night. We've all put in a great deal of work these last few hours, and I must say, we're making steady progress!" With this announcement, she swiftly stood up, and dusted herself off. Sidon extended his hand, which Zelda promptly grabbed and shook firmly.

"Thank you for all your help, princess. My father and I, the zora people, and the spirit of Mipha appreciate your assistance." He stated regally. Zelda blushed.

Link sighed upon hearing Mipha's name spoken again. He also noticed, it seemed, that Prince Sidon was a totally different zora to Zelda than he was to Link. He seemed far more grounded and formal when speaking to Zelda, whereas he seemed more like a casual, personal friend towards Link. To Link, he almost acted…like a brother. He had to wonder…did Sidon really see him that way?

The distracted Champion once again had to snap back to reality when he noticed Sidon already walking towards the Divine Beast. Zelda had left on her return to the Domain just moments ago, along with the brigade of zoras that were helping her with the repairs. As far as he and the prince were concerned, they were now the only two remaining on the mountaintop with Vah Ruta. Link shook off the fog he was in and jogged after Sidon.

With WaterBlight Ganon defeated some time ago, no hazards confronted the duo as they traversed the Beast on their way to the trunk. Link had surrendered the sheikah slate to Zelda after defeating Calamity Ganon, so he had no control over Vah Ruta's movements in a way that would've made their navigation easier. It supposedly wouldn't have made a difference, though, since Mipha's spirit was now in control of the Beast. Curiously enough, probably due to her watchful eye, the Beast's trunk extended just as Link and Sidon approached it from the inside, allowing them to travel up the long extension without any problems. After only a few short minutes inside the giant mechanical creature, the two of them were back outside on the Beast's perched trunk, basking under the glow of the moonlight.

Sidon let out a long, content sigh. "Doesn't the air feel amazing up here, Link? I feel closer to my sister than ever when I visit Vah Ruta. That is, after you purged the demon living inside it."

Link could sort of agree with the prince on that point. Mipha was Vah Ruta's master, and after he defeated WaterBlight, it was her spirit that came to him within the control room and granted him her sacred healing power. Vah Ruta was where Mipha had first made contact with Link in over 100 years, so how could he not feel connected to her here?

The question he had was, was Sidon aware of the fact that his deceased sister's spirit literally crossed into the physical world at this place? In fact, after being freed by Link weeks prior to this night, her spirit stood right where they now stood on the Beast's trunk while overlooking Hyrule in its decayed state. In essence, he was even closer to his sister than he thought. Although, unfortunately, her spirit could no longer greet them as it did before with Link, as it had been finally laid to rest along with the other Champions upon Ganon's defeat.

Sidon, his gaze set out on the distant Hyrule castle, put his hands on his hips. "You know, Link, I actually resented you a little bit as a child 100 years ago. I loved my sister very dearly, but it seemed like she was always occupied with you during her bits of free time. I felt almost like you were stealing her away from me." He chuckled gently, reminiscing on his innocent past.

Once Sidon started talking, Link had turned around to face him, and sat down cross-legged on the smooth surface of Vah Ruta's trunk. At sitting height, Sidon appeared to tower over him like a mighty skyscraper. He listened very closely to the prince's reflections.

"This is where it gets a little personal. I've never told anyone this before, and only my father knows about it." Sidon couldn't help but to smile. "…But I used to follow you two sometimes when you'd run off from the Domain. My little legs would get sore from running after you both, since you were so much bigger and faster than me." At this, he laughed a little at his own childhood shenanigans, and Link actually bore a smile as well. "It's just that I wanted to know what was so special about you. I would hide in the bushes or behind a tree while you guys would swim in a lake together or stare at the clouds in a grassy meadow. You looked like such special friends to me."

Link looked down at his legs, grinning from ear to ear. He didn't remember smiling like this in well over 100 years. Even before the Calamity, he felt too much overbearing responsibility to ever express any positive emotions. The last time he figured he would've smiled like this…was in his early childhood upon visiting Zora's Domain for the first time. Thinking about such incredible, intimate experiences with the kind and beautiful zora princess, however, just grew to be too much for the shell containing his deepest feelings. How could he have taken such precious moments for granted?

Sidon was not done talking yet, though. When Link looked back up from the ground, still smiling, he observed the zora prince looking back at him, sharing a similar smile. He could already see the growing warmth in his dear Hylian friend upon hearing his childhood stories. Sidon knew with unwavering confidence that Link and Mipha were more than friends, however, and he was just moments away from revealing it. Even telling Link about the average sunny afternoons he spent with Mipha seemed to be doing the trick, but he had one more secret to share.

He said his name one more time to ensure he was paying attention. "Link…"

Link was already looking straight into Sidon's eyes, so he promptly continued. "How much do you remember about that bed you were laying on earlier? The one on the dock by East Reservoir Lake?"

Link shrugged. It just seemed to him like a conveniently-located amenity for couples' honeymoons or something.

Sidon continued with another question. "Do you know why there are so many wine glasses sitting on the banister there?"

Again, Link shrugged, so Sidon continued. He noticed the hero almost quivering in anticipation. "I'll have you know that, 100 years ago, my father ordered those wine glasses to remain untouched. Even to this day a century later, we zoras have honored that decree. Those glasses belonged to Mipha, and she only shared them with you."

Upon hearing this information, Link's mind suddenly started moving a mile a minute. How could that be? He was laying right on that bed a mere couple of feet away from those wine glasses…and he couldn't even remember. Heck, a few of them were sitting on the side table only inches from the bedside! To think he was resting in a place so precious to him and Mipha…and he didn't even realize it. It was almost overwhelming to think of how strong his bond must've been with her.

Yet again, however, the flustered hero's thoughts were interrupted as Sidon spoke. "But Link, that's not all. In the few fateful weeks leading up to the Calamity, the two of you became practically inseparable. I continued to follow you as much as I could, but you two were away from home so much that I'd get tired and have to turn back. More and more often, as the days wore on, the two of you would retire to that same bed at night by the lake and not return to the Domain until morning." The prince took a deep breath and bit his bottom lip. "I'll have you know, Link…there were some nights leading up to the Calamity that I will never forget. Nights I've tried following my sister to the lake when she'd run off with you. My father would always catch me and forbid me from approaching the East Reservoir while you two were gone there."

The prince paused and looked solemnly at Link, who was now quivering noticeably. Sidon's face turned to one of great sadness, and he sighed, turning away from Link and staring thoughtfully at the moon. He brought his right hand up to his chest. "Link, I used to think during those times that it was merely past my curfew. I think…no, I KNOW now…that that was not really the case. It was no coincidence that my father would allow me to wander off behind you two wherever you went…but stop me whenever I tried following you to East Reservoir Lake."

Link gasped in shock, fully realizing what the prince was telling him. His eyes widened, and his jaw fell slack. He continued to quiver anxiously as his mind began making connections on an unprecedented scale.

Sidon saw this reaction upon looking back at Link, and his sorrow grew, thinking about how painful it must've been…the tragedies of the Calamity. With a heavy heart, he spoke once more. "Dear friend…Mipha loved you…very, very much. She willingly devoted her soul to you, and on those fateful nights at the lake, her body, as well. To us zora, a bond that sacred is celebrated to the greatest extent. Your connection to our princess filled our people with great pride." He looked toward the ground as he continued. "I…I didn't understand at the time. I was just so young and innocent. But I see it now, and…great hero…" He looked back up into Link's eyes. "…I'm proud to call you my brother."

It was at that exact moment that the floodgates in Link's mind opened, and he remembered everything. The places they went together, the moments he shared with her, the things she said to him, and most importantly…the nights they spent together by the lake. Like a freight train, his fragile mind was slammed with the entirety of his powerful relationship with the zora Champion all at once, and almost immediately, he broke down, buried his face in his hands, and wept.

Mipha…sweet Mipha…how could Link have been so ungrateful as to forget about her and the priceless bond they had with each other? How could he have been so careless as to allow her spirit to remain trapped in this cursed Divine Beast for 100 years? And when he finally did come to set her free, how could he have been so naïve as to stand there in silence as she faced him in the control room for the first time since the Calamity? Link had had his chance…his chance to tell her how much she meant to him…his chance to reconcile for all the wrongs he had done her. But she was gone now…moved on from this world…and Link now had no more chances. He wanted nothing more than to be with her again…to live and breathe with her as one for the rest of eternity. If only…if only…if only he had one more chance.

 **Author's Note:** Hello! This is my first time writing a fanfic for something other than MLP. There are still three more chapters and an epilogue, so I hope you enjoy! Also, just for those who play Breath of the Wild, the bed at East Reservoir Lake is a real place you can visit! I took a selfie in the game, which I posted to the end of this chapter over on WattPad. Feel free to check it out!


	2. Chapter 2: Reflection

The next morning, Link was blinded by the rising sun showing its face over the East Reservoir. Not a cloud could be found in the skies above Zora's Domain, and as such, the sun proved to be a bright and powerful force this day in the Lanayru region. Perhaps it would get a little hotter than normal in the afternoon.

The groggy hero squinted his eyes tightly, awakened rapidly by the light washing over him. In an additional effort to shield his vulnerable face from the sun, he raised a hand up in front of him and held it there as he sat up in place. He figured it would be at least a couple minutes before he was able to open his eyes. Rest like he had gotten last night hadn't been available to him in the many long weeks since his initial awakening in the Shrine of Resurrection a few weeks back, and with Calamity Ganon defeated, Link finally had had an opportunity.

He wished, however, that he had gone to find a bed to sleep on earlier. After his emotional meltdown the night before regarding the tragic passing of his beloved Mipha, Link fell lazily to sleep right where he sat on Vah Ruta's trunk. The surface of the Divine Beast was cold, hard, and quite frankly, uninviting to a weary traveler looking to sleep the night away. As a result, he was stiff in almost every joint on his body, and he had a splitting headache. He would surely have to visit Marot at the Domain's general store later for some headache remedies. If he could recall, Marot was another zora with a peppy attitude that liked to sing and greet customers with loud exclamations. "Marot Mart" was the name he believed she gave the general store.

Rubbing his head, Link turned away from the sun so he could actually open his eyes. Even after doing so, several more minutes went by before the blurriness in his vision went away. His cheeks felt tender…as if they had been stained with tears the night before. It wasn't that Link had forgotten about the previous night's woes; he just had no idea it had gotten that bad. He took a deep, steady breath, absorbing the intoxicating smell of morning dew and blooming silent princess, and let out a long sigh.

Once he was able to allow himself to fully awaken, Link raised an eyebrow at what he thought was the sound of snoring. Curiously turning his body around, Link traced the sound to Prince Sidon, who was, in fact, loudly asleep on his back on the other corner of the Beast's trunk. A small line of drool hung out the side of his mouth. The shark-like tailfin that extended behind his head lay sandwiched between his body and the rigid surface of the Divine Beast. He was probably going to feel that for a while after waking up later. His right hand lay idly on his chest, while his other hand was splayed on the ground to his side.

A smile escaped Link at the sight of it. It was very kind and considerate of the zora prince to keep him company during the night after his impactful meeting with the past. Especially when doing so meant sacrificing a good night's sleep in a premium water pool with the other zoras. It appeared, however, that Sidon was sleeping just fine even without such an amenity.

Link wasn't sure if Zelda was expecting him to return to the Domain last night or not, but being that it was already morning, he figured it was too late anyway. It's not like he could've been in any danger during the night, and even if he had been, he would've sensed it and woke up. He wondered, though, if it would've been ideal for him to return to the Domain and maybe join the others for breakfast. The only alternative was continuing to linger around the Divine Beast, and unfortunately, he had to admit that being here was starting to make him feel lonely, even with the generous zora prince snoring away next to him.

Link stood himself up, and, after waiting for the dizziness to subside, he walked over to Prince Sidon, nudging him in the gills. At first, he did not wake up, so Link continued. Eventually, he was forced to place a hand on Sidon's shoulder and gently shake him awake.

When he finally awoke, he did so with a jolt, causing Link to flinch backwards a bit. The prince's eyes were wide, and he sat completely still, looking frozen and terrified as if he had been paralyzed. His breathing paused before resuming at a quickened pace. Link looked at him with concern.

His jaw quivered. "I…I can't feel my tailfin…"

At this, the tension that had built up in Link subsided, and he chuckled a bit. Standing back up, the hero extended his hand to help Sidon up off the hard floor. Just as Link had done a few minutes prior, the prince rubbed his head upon standing up, grimacing as he did so. "I'll tell you one thing, friend…I sure am no Goron…"

Link had to laugh at that. Sidon was such a good friend to him. It was just another thing the hero had to learn to appreciate, given the darkness and loneliness that often enveloped his life. It was good to know that Sidon would always be around for him.

He gestured his head in the direction of the Domain and began walking away toward the Divine Beast's body. Heeding Link's signal, Sidon began to walk behind him, still rubbing his head. Without a word needing to be said, the duo began their trek back to the waiting expanse of Zora's Domain as the sun's full body shone its light in the eastern sky.

On the way back, in the valley approaching Ruto Lake, Sidon addressed Link, who had for once been looking straight ahead instead of down at the ground. "Would it be safe to assume that you're feeling better, buddy? You're giving off much happier vibes this morning than you were last night."

Link had to admit that his outlook was doing a bit better, but he was still not, by any means, in perfect shape. He still blamed himself for many of the tragedies involving Mipha, and on top of that, after remembering fully what his life with her had been like, he longed fiercely to be able to see her again. New days bring new beginnings, however, and Link was willing to accept the possibility that good things might come for him if he'd allow it. His final answer for Sidon's question was a shrug.

Once the duo began crossing the Great Zora Bridge in the final stretch before the Domain, Link was able to clearly see the great statue of Mipha in the center of the structure up ahead. The figure was depicted gripping a mighty spear toward the ground as if it were in a battle-ready stance. Despite Link having recovered all his memories of Mipha, he could not conjure an image of the zora princess ever posing for that statue, since it had been erected in her honor after the Great Calamity. The pinpoint accuracy of zora craftsmen was never to be questioned.

The guards posted at the entrance to the Domain greeted their prince and the Hylian Champion with warm, welcoming smiles. Sidon returned the gesture with a friendly grin and an approving nod. As they passed onto the Domain's main platform, the guards resumed their vigilant watch up ahead. Link figured the Domain was probably prone to occasional thieves and Yiga scouts looking to cause trouble, so they were probably the prime targets of the guards.

The two of them turned and began ascending the curved flight of stairs that orbited around the outer edge of the Domain's main platform. Their assumption was that Zelda would be in the throne room mingling with the king. If Link knew the Hylian princess at all over his extensive history watching over her, he knew she'd probably already be wide awake, well-groomed, and full of energy by the time they got up there to see everybody. During normal times, Zelda would always be one to go to bed late and wake up early, filling every minute in between with work and dedication. Due to the blame she put on herself for the state of Hyrule after the Calamity, she was seemingly even more pressed nowadays than she was 100 years ago. She appeared to want to give back to the world for her alleged mistakes in more ways than she was physically able.

Link's absent thoughts made him realize that he had passed right by Marot and the general store on his way to the stairs and forgot to grab treatments for his headache. It was no big deal, he figured; he had shrugged off much bigger pains before. After all, no one in Hyrule was as versatile in appetite and sleep habits as he was. If his trivial little headache managed to bother him later in the day, he'd probably just eat a big meal or flop down on a bed and feel much better in no time.

Upon reaching the throne room, Link found that he was right. Zelda was in the midst of a conversation with the king that she seemed to be leading. Perhaps she was talking to him about Mipha, like she had mentioned to Link before departing for the Domain in the first place. Whenever she wasn't standing in place, she moved with a distinct swing in her step. Hearing the footsteps behind her, she paused mid-sentence, and turned around.

"Ah, here he is right now!" She exclaimed, smiling. "Good morning, Link. Tell King Dorephan more about Mipha, please, if you would."

A weak, incomprehensible noise escaped Link's throat as he was taken by surprise. Only seconds into being back in the Domain's throne room, and already he was being asked to speak about his deceased lover right to her father. It did not help that he had only just relearned of his romantic past the previous night, and he was still trying to cope with the emotional impact.

After several unpleasant seconds of stuttering from Link, his three observers looking on awkwardly, the king raised one of his hands. "It is quite alright. I am both aware of, and at ease with, Link's intimacies with my daughter. What matters to me now is that her spirit is at peace, and that we are living now the way she would've wanted. For this, I am grateful." He smiled.

Zelda raised an eyebrow in confusion upon hearing the word "intimacies" come from the king's mouth. Still facing the throne, she turned a questioning glance in Link's direction. Sensing her budding suspicion, Link looked the other way and put a hand behind his head.

"I forgot to ask, Link…" the king continued, "…have you been feeling alright? No one's seen you back here at the Domain since you arrived here yesterday at supper."

All Link could do to respond, as he had been repeatedly, was shrug. The king sat back in his throne, eyeing the silent hero with concern. Detecting a stalemate, Sidon stepped in. "He has a headache, father. I stayed with him last night on the Divine Beast, and I can speak from experience now when I say that Vah Ruta does not provide a welcoming surface for slumber. Perhaps downstairs, Marot will have a few solutions for our weary hero."

The king nodded in acknowledgement. Sidon put his hand on Link's shoulder and proceeded to guide him out of the throne room and back down the stairs. "Terribly sorry about that, friend. My father can be pretty blunt sometimes. Just be glad I was able to get you out of there when I did!"

Link wasn't complaining. He wasn't sure if Sidon actually knew about his headache or not, but either way, it was convenient that they were doing something about it and avoiding confrontation with Zelda at the same time. It came as a major surprise to him that Zelda didn't already know about his time with Mipha, being that she and Mipha conversed together privately on a regular basis before the Calamity. Don't girls like to talk about their boyfriends?

Both he and Sidon knew, however, that Zelda was not aware of the truth once she had given Link that look back in the throne room. The prince sighed. "I don't suppose it's too late to fill your princess in on your relationship with my sister?"

Both he and Link knew that Sidon knew the answer to that. Link never paid attention to Zelda's behaviors toward him in the past. His objective was to protect and serve her at all costs, but counseling was not part of the job description. As a result, he never knew how she felt about things unless she told him out loud, and even then, he didn't always listen. In addition, given his mute nature, he never exactly managed to ask her any questions. Then he went and got completely and hopelessly attached to Mipha without telling Zelda in any way. Reflecting on these points made Link begin to feel like a jerk, and Zelda's potential growing resentment was starting to seem justified.

Perhaps he was just overthinking it, though. It WAS just a raised eyebrow, after all. She might not have even had enough information to persecute him.

Link did not offer Sidon any sort of gesture to answer his question. The prince stopped walking and watched silently as Link walked right up to Marot at the general store and put a hand on his forehead to let her know what he needed. The prince wondered to himself…just how many problems could the Hylian be avoiding for himself if he would just use words?

Later that day, still fully clothed in his zora armor, Link resided in the water pool located directly under the Domain. Swimming sometimes helped Link clear his mind, as long as he wasn't doing so intensely enough to tire him out. The water glistened with a sort of purity he had not seen before in any other waters throughout the kingdom. Were the lakes around Zora's Domain ever to freeze, Link figured one would be able to see straight through the ice as if it were glass. Such was the ways of the zora people, finding only the most perfect places in Hyrule to settle and thrive.

He wondered to himself…how often had Mipha swum in this pond? He knew she liked to swim up and down Veiled Falls on sunny days, since he could now remember hanging out and watching her on the top of the cliff all the time. He also knew she liked to stretch her limbs out by swimming at the East Reservoir, as he remembered watching her do so many times on nights before…things would happen. After he recovered his memories on the Divine Beast last night, Link could suddenly remember every precious…and, to some, gross…detail of those nights.

His mind shifted to this subject. He remembered the romantic view of the lake from the bed under the awning. He remembered how tipsy the two of them would get on expensive wine using those same glasses he saw on the banister last night. He remembered how much she loved to create a romantic atmosphere for them during their most special times, using the likes of candles and rare incenses. He remembered the unique and enchanting feel of a zora against his body, especially with her gifted and exquisite form. He remembered her telling him how…he was her first. He realized, however, that she never got the chance to request that he be her last. Technically, she had gotten that wish anyway, but it was…not in the ideal way.

While reflecting upon the tragic circumstances of Mipha's death, a startling question entered Link's mind. He had spent…at least half a dozen nights or so with Mipha by the East Reservoir before the Great Calamity, and not once did he remember using any kind of…protective method. He was never sure if it really mattered, considering their differing races, but he admitted to larger miracles having occurred before. Prior to being murdered by WaterBlight Ganon in the Great Calamity, could Mipha…maybe have gotten…

"Hello." A voice stated bemusedly from behind him, abruptly interrupting his thoughts. With an awkward twist of his body in the water, he turned around to face his visitor, and saw Zelda standing on one of the horizontal beams of the Domain that protruded just out of the water. She stood with one hand on her hip, while the other hand held a small piece of parchment at her side. Link angled his body accordingly and reluctantly began to swim towards her.

Once she considered him to be within ear shot of a normal conversational volume, the princess stated her business. "Some zoras who decided to return to the Divine Beast early today reported back that they are indeed missing a number of required parts. Like I promised you last night, I made a list here of the parts we'll be needing, and I'm requesting that you travel out to Hyrule castle at the soonest opportunity to retrieve them for us." She announced, holding up the parchment for him to see.

The weary and slightly annoyed hero climbed out of the water next to Zelda and turned to face her with a tired glare on his face. He reached up and grabbed the list with one hand while simultaneously reaching out his other hand in expectation, not breaking eye contact. Knowing almost immediately what her messenger wanted, Zelda sighed, reached in her back pocket, and deposited the sheikah slate in his waiting palm.

Link had visited at least a three-digit number of shrines on his quest prior to defeating Calamity Ganon, and he swore on being banished along with him if he didn't plan on taking advantage of the resulting travel gates he had unlocked. Doing so, however, required the sheikah slate. Possessing it would essentially cut his travel time by ninety-five percent.

"You don't have to go right away, but we would prefer if you leave as soon as possible." She added. Link, having planned on leaving right away anyway, opened up the map on the slate, and inspected it for shrines he had visited in the Hyrule castle area.

Zelda, after giving the hero the sheikah slate, folded her hands in front of her and looked down at the ground sadly, struggling to find a way to ask what was on her mind next. "Um…Link, before you go, um…regarding what the king said earlier…I wanted to ask…" She took a deep breath. "…Exactly how close were you to Mipha 100 years ago?"

The princess looked back up from the ground to face Link after asking this question and was taken aback when she saw nobody there. The Hylian Champion, having not heard Zelda's earlier stutters, was already gone for the castle. She sighed and bit her bottom lip.


	3. Chapter 3: Realization

In a materializing aura of brilliant blue light, the physical form of Link and all his belongings appeared on the circular, glowing pedestal at the foot of the Saas Ko'sah Shrine. Link never understood how the ancient sheikah could have such crazy names. There had been some shrines around Hyrule he visited that had brought him close to smiling a few times, which tended to make him feel sort of childish.

The air around him was much cooler and thicker than that of Zora's Domain, as the shrine of Saas Ko'sah was located just inside the mouth of a cave leading to the many tunnels connecting the castle's underground corridors. Link noticed that, as usual, the map on the slate had transformed into a detailed 3-D rundown of the castle, with chambers, hallways, and otherwise hidden passageways highlighted. This also meant that, if he wanted to return to Zora's Domain, he would first have to leave the area and then teleport.

Link took a deep breath of the heavy air and began his search, turning inwards toward the castle's catacombs. It was surely a massive relief to not have any pesky moblins or lizalfos giving him trouble as they had been not long before. Regardless, just as a precaution, he still kept his trusty sword and shield secured within arms' reach on his back.

Zelda had mentioned something the night before about some large storage units under the castle containing the parts, supposedly near the lockup. Unfortunately for him, that was not a lot of information. It certainly narrowed the possibilities, but not enough to spare him the tedium of searching up and down long patches of hallway. It was still possible that he could be down there for a couple hours. It didn't help that he had been down these corridors before, even managing to find the Hylian shield that still resided on his back, but he hadn't found anything resembling a storage wing. He figured the magnesis rune on the sheikah slate would be a big help here.

Being thorough even upon initially entering the corridors, Link quickly found the post-apocalyptic remains of the castle to be…kind of boring compared to previous weeks. With no monsters, bats, Malice, or even undiscovered chests to be found, the hallways before him just sat dark and barren. There weren't even any rats or bugs to contribute any sound to the environment, and as a result, Link's footsteps on the hard, stone floor sent chills down his spine. He admitted to seeming almost psychotic for thinking so, but he sort of missed being in danger. It gave his mind something to focus on besides thoughts of Mipha and the deafening sound of his own feet.

Despite these feelings, however, the lockup did always seem like a dangerous place. All the dim, futile sources of light that used to illuminate the hallways down there had gone out many years before Link's reawakening in the Shrine of Resurrection. Presently, as Link tiredly walked along the crumbling floor of the corridor, the only light that was visible in the lockup were the tiny bits of sunlight peering in through cracks in the upper corners of the wall and the radiant, holy glow of the Master Sword on his back. Link activated the rune on the slate and began scanning the room, hoping to be able to discern any movable metal objects among the darkness.

Unfortunately, it seemed to him like the only presence of metal in the corridor was in the decaying bars that made up the old holding cells, along with some metal crates that sat in the corners of said cells. There didn't appear to be any important wall piece made of metal that he'd be able to throw aside. He let out a huff before returning the slate to his hip. It felt pointless even being down in the lockup, since he knew he had been there a few times before and had cleaned it thoroughly of all valuables. He knew he hadn't seen any kind of alleged "storage wing" on his trips through the castle.

Among his doubtful thoughts was the idea that the storage wing could've been cleared out somehow in the last 100 years, and that he had walked right through it several times without even noticing. If that were the case, he would probably just have to go scrap a few more guardians before returning to the Domain and not tell Zelda about it. At least that would get her the parts she needed. After all, he thought, what was the point in preserving the guardians if Calamity Ganon was probably just going to possess them all again anyway in the next 10,000 years? Perhaps he'd be doing Hyrule an early favor.

Just moments before Link was planning to turn around and give up on Hyrule castle, admittedly due to his impatience after recently finishing a huge quest, a wall at the end of the corridor caught his eye. He approached it slowly, gazing at it intently in an attempt to distinguish its features in the limited lighting conditions. At a glance, nothing seemed strange about it except for a slightly rougher appearance. He reached out and caressed it with his hand, feeling the cold, damp, moldy rock rub against his palm. It was at this point Link made his conclusion…the wall was cracked in this spot.

Link's response was almost instinctual, as if identifying cracked walls caused him to react this way involuntarily. He once again removed the sheikah slate from his hip, set the rune to a square bomb, and triggered the ominous, glowing object to materialize in his outstretched hand. He then tossed it on the ground in front him like a piece of trash and stepped back several paces, grinning slightly like a maniac. The bomb runes were his favorites.

He tapped the screen on the slate with his thumb, and at that instant, the bomb detonated, filling the corridor with a brief flash of blinding blue light. Link didn't even bother to shield his eyes. The sound, however, was absolutely suffocating, given how quiet the hallway had been just moments before. He shook his head to try and rid the tinnitus from his ears before approaching the now-nonexistent wall.

Obviously, the storage wing must've been behind this wall. After all, Zelda said it was near the lockup, and it was officially the only remaining part of the castle the hero had not yet explored. What intrigued him was the fact that the area behind the wall was not shown at all on the sheikah slate's 3-D map. Perhaps that was intended as a defensive measure to protect whatever was inside, and that's why the royal family used it as a storage wing.

Upon stepping through the settling dust cloud after the blast, however, Link was shocked and dismayed to find that there was nothing behind the wall besides a tiny square chamber about ten feet across with a royal broadsword jammed in a slit in the floor at the center. An old, ragged banner with the Hylian crest on it hung from the back wall of the tiny chamber, which was about the only feature of interest to the frustrated hero.

Link trudged up to the royal broadsword and yanked it out of the ground like King Arthur pulling the Excalibur. The damage it was capable of was pitiful at best, especially considering the arsenal of more-powerful weapons he had collected and discarded on his journey. He chucked it back on the ground as a way of expressing his lack of interest.

Suddenly, without any sort of warning like a tremor or a crack, the stone floor beneath Link completely gave way, likely spurred by the pulling of the sword keeping it held together. Link let out a startled cry as he was jarred from his balance and sent toppling backwards into the sprawling pit that had opened beneath him. Jagged rocks and pieces of the former floor fell all around him, some impacting him on his way down. The sound of rushing air against his ears was drowned out by his yelling, as he had still yet to regain his orientation after being caught by surprise. This fall seemed frighteningly long for being entirely underground.

Right then, Link remembered his paraglider. Thankfully, he had not decided to leave it back at the Domain, or else his fate would not have been very pleasant. He quickly reached behind his sword and shield and whipped out the glider in a sweeping motion, ensuring he minimalized the deployment time lest the ground be closer to him than he thought. In an instant, his violent drop was slowed to a gentle descent, and everything returned to being calm. Link let out a relieved sigh.

Within a few short moments, his feet made light contact with the ground at the bottom of the vertical drop. Link returned the glider to its storage position on his back and looked directly up at what he had just been falling through. To his shock and amazement, he could not see the top of the fall where he had just been standing before his unexpected meeting with gravity. The distance was simply too great, and the haze was too thick. There's no way he'd be exiting this pit without using the sheikah slate's teleporting ability.

Dusting himself off, the hero turned toward the passageway ahead. At this point, he was a hundred percent certain that this was not the storage wing Zelda was talking about. He estimated this pit to be at least several times deeper underground than even the ancient guardian pillars were, as well as the pit beneath the sanctum in which he had fought Ganon. However, it appeared that the walls and ceiling of this pit were decorated similarly to those other two examples. Like everything else designed by the ancient sheikah, the patterns now glowed a deep, captivating shade of blue as opposed to the signature pink of Calamity Ganon. This pit was constructed intentionally, it would seem, in case the deeper-than-average vertical drop hadn't already made that obvious to him.

His interest at its absolute peak, Link continued walking down the narrow corridor to whatever mysteries lay ahead. He wasn't sure if even the royal family had been aware of this pit before the Calamity 100 years ago, or even any living creatures for that matter. Despite the corridor having supposedly been constructed over 10,000 years ago, no bats, rodents, nor even cobwebs could be found anywhere. The air, nonetheless, smelled stale and musty.

Before long, Link spotted an end to the tunnel where the walls seemed to open up into a room. He was already starting to see the similarities between this place and the Shrine of Resurrection. It was obvious that the function this place served was not the same as that of the sheikah monuments he had visited before. This place seemed exclusive.

He stepped curiously past the opening and peered around at the room he now stood in. After a couple of seconds, the room rumbled lightly as a hidden sliding door closed behind him, sealing him within the confines of the mysterious chamber. He knew his sheikah slate would be able to safely whisk him away to the surface anytime he wanted, so he was not worried about this. A strange raised pedestal with an analog clock pattern engraved around its circumference sat in the center of the room. For a chamber that was obviously of sheikah design, judging by the interior constellation patterns and the guidance stone situated to his right, Link was surprised to find that the room did not contain a travel gate. If he couldn't find a way to reopen that sliding door, he would have no way of returning to this place upon leaving with the sheikah slate.

Before he could think about doing anything else, a ghostly voice came to him in the same way it had in all the other normal shrines. The voice was undoubtedly that of another long-deceased sheikah monk. As usual, the voice spoke with long pauses between sentences.

 _"_ _Chosen hero…"_

 _"…_ _The place you now stand is known as the Shrine of Recollection…"_

 _"…_ _This place was designed to stand as a last resort against Ganon, should all else fail…"_

Link put a hand on his hip. Shrine of Recollection? The ancient sheikah tribe seemed to be quite original at naming each other, but not so much at naming their shrines. He shook his head as he was addressed a second time by the voice.

 _"_ _Chosen hero…"_

 _"…_ _Touch the sheikah slate to the pedestal, and stand upon the Slab of Recall…"_

Link assumed the voice was referring to the raised platform. The clock numbers etched around the circumference, written in the ancient sheikah language, began to glow a fiery orange, similar to the color of undiscovered shrines on the surface. Overcome by the fierce force of curiosity, Link removed the sheikah slate from his hip, turned it upside down, and touched it to the guidance stone. Immediately, both the stone and the slate flashed blue.

 _"_ _Sheikah Slate Authentication Complete."_

Shortly after receiving the usual message from the guidance stone, the clock numbers on the platform immediately faded to blue. In addition, the center of it began to glow. At this point, Link's curiosity was insatiable. However, he somehow couldn't shake the feeling that this would only end up being another weird trial to occupy his time. After all, the voice had said that this chamber, supposedly dubbed the "Shrine of Recollection," was a last resort against Ganon, "should all else fail." Well, Link thought skeptically, Ganon was already defeated, so what purpose could this place still have?

At this point, Link's only two options were to either step on the "Slab of Recall," or hightail it out of there using the sheikah slate. He bit his bottom lip. He had already made it this far, and if he didn't go and step on that platform, the curiosity would probably cause his hair to start falling out. Therefore, he slowly approached the glowing blue platform, and stepped up into its hypnotizing halo. Sensing his presence, both the platform and the halo grew brighter.

The voice returned to Link, addressing him a third time.

 _"_ _Chosen hero…"_

 _"…_ _In a few moments, you will be transported back in time to a period before Calamity Ganon's return to warn the citizens of Hyrule of his impending arrival…" Link's eyes widened upon hearing this statement._

 _"…_ _You will have one hour to accomplish this task before the sheikah slate returns you to your current time period…"_

 _"…_ _Upon your return, you will be sent back to the surface, and the door to the Shrine of Recollection will remain closed…"_

There was a pause after this statement that lasted longer than usual, forcing Link to hold his breath in anticipation.

 _"…_ _You will not be able to return to this Shrine…"_

Link released his breath in a long wave, letting his arms fall to his sides. He had a feeling that would be the case. It seemed, then, like he was going to have the opportunity to warn the king and the citizens of Calamity Ganon before the beast could have the chance to wipe everybody out. That seemed like a pretty solid plan. Upon returning to his own time, then, he figured, Hyrule would supposedly be a much more vibrant and lively place than it was now. That was assuming he would be successful in this task. In fact, if he could find them in time…he could even warn the Champions of the Divine Beasts' possession.

Link's eyes lit up at this realization. He would be able to save Mipha.


	4. Chapter 4: Rendezvous

The aura surrounding Link grew even brighter than before, enveloping the entire room in a powerful white glow that was too bright to look at. Link's body began to dematerialize exactly the way it did when he used the sheikah slate to teleport around Hyrule. The excited hero closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The last thing he saw before being whisked away to the past was the Eye of the Sheikah engraving on the shrine's sealed door.

Moments after Link's disappearance, the aura faded, and the chamber sat in dark, empty silence for what would be the rest of eternity.

As soon as Link's vision returned to him, which was only after a few seconds in his perception, he stopped for a moment to take in his surroundings. He was standing outside during a sunny evening, and by the looks of it, he was nowhere near Hyrule castle anymore. In fact, he recognized his location as the giant stone arch at the base of Mt. Lanayru. This was where he had stood with Zelda and all the other Champions the time Calamity Ganon was just beginning to break free. Funnily enough, that event had also taken place in the evening.

Out of curiosity, he took out the sheikah slate and examined the display. Sure enough, in the top corner of the image, a small timer counted down from sixty minutes. According to the shrine monk, when that timer reached zero, Link would be immediately returned to his own time, which, in this case, was 100 years in the future. It was in his best interest not to waste any time.

He took a step, but right at that moment, a mighty and terrifying roar shook the very ground beneath his feet. Confused, Link searched frantically for the source of the sound, and he gasped in utter disbelief when his gaze fell on the sky above him.

A dark, wretched cloud of pulsating Malice expanded outwards from the northwest, which was the direction of Hyrule castle in relation to Mt. Lanayru. Powerful bolts of purplish lightning struck repeatedly from the cloud as it expanded, undoubtedly striking fear into those who witnessed its thunderous clap. More roars emanated from the direction of the castle, causing trees to shake and rocks to roll off nearby cliffs. Link stood steadfastly in place with his legs spread for balance, grimacing at the booming noises of Calamity Ganon's awakening.

This was impossible! The monk had stated that the shrine would return Link to a time period _before_ the Calamity's release into Hyrule! How could Ganon already be free? Whatever had gone wrong, the shrine had instead sent Link to the period just _after_ the separation of the Champions at the base of the mountain where he now stood. As a result, he now stood trapped with few options under the stone arch of Mt. Lanayru's base while Ganon actively proceeded to stretch his looming jaws over the defenseless kingdom of Hyrule. At this exact moment, Hyrule was not yet _aware_ of the fact that they were defenseless, which would make it that much worse when the guardians turn against them in the next several minutes and start laying waste to everything the ancient sheikah had worked to protect.

Link pulled out the sheikah slate and prepared to warp to another location. His past self from the current time period should also be here, he figured. If he could recall, that other self should've been with the past version of Zelda in the castle town as they both prepared to execute the plan and take on the Calamity. Link knew, however, given his advanced knowledge, that both his past self and the past version of Zelda would be running for their lives in a mad dash in just a few fateful minutes. Perhaps he would be able to help them fight the guardians.

Upon getting no response from the sheikah slate when trying to warp, Link suddenly realized something, an exasperated look appearing on his face. He was currently 100 years in the past, which was before any of the shrines had been activated. Therefore, he had no travel gates to utilize as long as he was here. His options were suddenly cut down even further. The cloud in the sky above continued to grow outward, blocking out the sun and shrouding more land in darkness and chaos.

Panic began to grip his body as he tried figuring out what to do. He was reliving the horrible events of the Great Calamity a second time in person, and even with knowledge of the future, he was still helpless. Link had never felt the sensation of true panic before in his life, surely because his superior instinct and fearless composure always gave him the options to vanquish every adversary. However, in his current situation, he was stuck with almost no viable choices of action while the nightmare of 100 years ago played out all over again as the present.

Without his warp ability, he wouldn't be able to make it to Hyrule castle in time to save any lives. He wouldn't be able to make it to Gerudo Desert to warn Champion Urbosa. There was no way he'd make it to Rito Village to warn Champion Revali. It was likely that Revali wouldn't have listened to him anyway. Also, he wouldn't be able to scale Death Mountain fast enough to warn Champion Daruk. However, he realized that…perhaps he'd have time to save Mipha. Zora's Domain was situated only just to the north of the Mt. Lanayru. It was a straight shot north, and if he sprinted fast enough, maybe he'd still have a chance.

Not wasting another second, Link took off running northward. The metal gear attached to his back clattered violently as he ran, signaling the intensity of his body movements. Glancing quickly down at himself, he noticed that he was still wearing the zora armor. The chestplate, in particular, had caught his eye. It was the symbol of his relationship with the zora Champion. The same zora Champion that, in a few minutes, would be boarding the Divine Beast at Zora's Domain and, likewise, meeting a fate with death.

Link was given this one chance, and he would rather get torn to shreds than let the opportunity slip up. The ancient sheikah had put such a deliberate effort into creating the Shrine of Recollection so that he could do this. Perhaps it was fate, he thought. Either way, he was not going to let it be for nothing.

Upon reaching Trotter's Downfall, however, Link found that his stamina was starting to get the better of him. At this rate, if he couldn't get a move on, his hope would soon start to fade. His face tensed up as he tried to fight back his swelling emotions. One chance…this was his chance…his one last chance to be with Mipha, even if it was only for a few moments. At least, he figured, if he could save her, she'd still be around for him to be with in 100 years, right? She'd be a bit older, but she'd still be the same beautiful zora princess he'd grown to love so dearly.

Suddenly, Link remembered the sheikah slate. He still had the Master Cycle Zero. The last thing he had done before confronting Calamity Ganon on his journey was complete the monks' final trials and help Kass, the Rito bard, complete the Champions' Ballad. His reward for accomplishing this task was the Master Cycle Zero, which could be summoned from the sheikah slate as a rune at any time.

Still running, but at a slower pace, Link pulled out the slate and set the rune. In a brief couple of seconds, the unusual-looking motorcycle appeared before him. In a swift motion, he sat down on it, gunned the motor, and accelerated away at a much faster speed than he had previously been moving. The air, now filling with eerie black particles from Ganon's Malice, blew past his face as he rode.

Once the hero reached the Samasa Plain, an opening appeared on the horizon for him to get a good look at Calamity Ganon over Hyrule castle. The beast, taking the form of a thick, purple swirl of dark essence, circled menacingly above the castle. Although Link couldn't see them from here, he was almost certain the guardians were beginning to show their ugly faces upon the helpless castle town. The massive pillars that were designed to appear around the castle upon Ganon's return had already risen from the ground, but as the awful story went, they were already painted purple with the monster's Malice. It was all a truly horrendous sight to behold, especially for being the second time. Despite it being 100 years since Link had witnessed it all the first time, his slumber in the Shrine of Resurrection made it feel like only a few weeks, once he had recovered his memory, that is.

Before hitting the Rutala River, Link made a forty-five-degree turn to the right and continued his hurried trek to the northeast on his way up to Ja'Abu Ridge. Once there, he would have a clear view of East Reservoir Lake, where Divine Beast Vah Ruta was sure to be sitting as it should've been during this time period. Then, hopefully, Link would be able to find and catch Mipha before she could unknowingly step foot to her own doom. Unlike him, with his fast motorcycle, Mipha had had to walk all the way to the Divine Beast on foot from the same location by the mountain. She may have had a head start, but Link was faster, and his chances were still not dead.

Another complication Link had to deal with was his lack of Champion abilities. In the past, where he currently resided, the Champions were still very much alive, though not for much longer. Therefore, he was not connected to their spirits the way he was in his own time. Without Revali's Gale, he had no faster way to ascend the cliffs leading to Ja'Abu Ridge than to push his Master Cycle to the limits.

Before long, despite it feeling like hours to the desperate hero, he had made it to the ridge. Just as he had sped his way around the side of the final cliff, the mighty and daunting figure of Vah Ruta came into view, waiting patiently in the water for its master to arrive and assume its control. What Link knew, however, was that WaterBlight Ganon was inside waiting as well, perched in the main control unit for the perfect time when Mipha would arrive to activate the machine. The hero was prepared to die before he would let that happen. He would not let her down again.

He hopped off the cycle, got a running start toward the cliff that descended into the East Reservoir, and jumped with all his might, deploying his glider at the top of his arc. The waters of the Reservoir, still as sparkly and clear as they would be in 100 years, rushed past beneath his feet as he sailed. The incredible size of the Divine Beast became increasingly apparent as he floated right past its massive trunk, mere inches away from its stone-like surface. From this vantage point, the destructive force of Calamity Ganon was perfectly visible to the hero as it roared another time. This time, Link thought he could see the distant figures of the newly-possessed guardians crawling all over the castle town. Large plumes of smoke rose into the sky from that region, adding to the already ominous mist that composed the monster hovering overhead.

He set his gaze back ahead of him and was amazed to see the bed at the base of the Reservoir's main dock, in seemingly identical condition to its counterpart 100 years in the future. Prince Sidon hadn't been joking when he said that the thing hadn't been disturbed during the entire century. Perhaps it had been dusted off and cleaned a few times, but what he saw before him now proved that it had lasted 100 years free of thieves and vandalizers.

He looked sharply to his right at the entrance to the Divine Beast and nearly faltered from his glider when he did so. There, on the edge of the dock taking the last few steps onto the Divine Beast, was Mipha, gripping her elegant Lightscale Trident in both hands. A look of determination seemed visible on her face, for in her mind, she was about to play a decisive role in the future of Hyrule. Ironically, she was right, but not in the way she was probably expecting. She was blissfully unaware that the steps she was taking would end up being her last, unless Link did something quick.

He let go of the glider with his left hand, causing him to turn sharply to the right, in the direction of Mipha and the Divine Beast. Using his freed hand, he grabbed the sheikah slate from his hip, aimed it at Mipha, and set the rune to stasis. The zora Champion was instantly frozen in time a mere two steps from Vah Ruta's waiting hatch, indicated by the yellow flash of light and the timed clicking now coming from the slate.

Link quickly returned the slate to his hip and returned his full grip to the paraglider, resetting his direction forward. He was now sailing directly for Mipha. The hero turned his head away and clamped his eyes shut as he braced for impact.

His altitude now level with Mipha's, Link's body made forceful contact with the zora while she was still frozen in time. Because of this, her body reacted to his like solid rock, and he crumpled to the ground in sharp pain from the impact. His paraglider fell in the water. The yellow halo surrounding Mipha's body turned slightly more orange as Link's sideways momentum was transferred to her in her stasis.

Knowing what was about to happen, Link quickly stood up from his landing spot on the dock, ran around to Mipha's other side, and jumped in the water. He positioned himself in what he estimated to be the perfect spot, and he waited for the last few seconds of the slate's stasis to pass.

Suddenly, when the effect disappeared, the momentum stored in Mipha's body from Link's impact with the glider was instantly applied. With a shocked cry, the entirety of her small, lightweight figure was thrown violently to the side and off the edge of the dock, where Link was waiting eagerly to catch her in the water. For a few incomprehensible seconds, the only noises she was able to make were confused murmurs.

Feeling the sensation of being held in a pair of arms, Mipha turned around to face her alleged assailant. Her jaw fell slack as she gasped. "Oh, L…Link? What are you doing here? Sh…Shouldn't you be…"

Link gently put a finger over her mouth, silencing her mid-sentence. In a quiet voice, he spoke his first words in well over a century. "Do not get on that Beast."

A million questions began surging through the flustered zora princess's mind as she released herself from Link's arms and oriented herself upright in the water. She looked around for her trident, which had fallen out of her grip when she was thrown sideways. She found it resting on the dock behind her, but she elected to leave it there for now until she could get some answers from her lover. She turned back to face Link, who was looking deeply into her eyes, and noticed that he was wearing the zora chestplate she had made him, along with an added helm and leggings. A strong, fiery blush appeared on her face.

"M…My armor? Link, how…how did you get that? I…I never had the chance to…"

Again, she was stopped mid-sentence as Link treaded water towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at his face, and they stared at each other for a long time. Link smiled.

"Mipha…I'm from the future. There are some things I think you should know."

Mipha began to look impatient. Seeing her precious Link wearing the armor she had made him set her heart ablaze, but at the moment, there were other important things on her mind. "Link, I don't think now's the time! You're supposed to be at the castle town with Zelda preparing to take down Ganon! This is important!"

Link shook his head to disagree with her statement. His response to her was a stolen line from the sheikah monk who spoke to him before sending him to the memory realm at each of the Divine Beasts. "The truth is much deeper than you know."

The zora Champion looked at Link with confusion and skepticism in her eyes. Right at that moment, however, Vah Ruta let out a mighty, trumpeting roar from its trunk. Mipha turned around to look at the Beast and was shocked when she saw its glowing blue highlights turn to a vile shade of pinkish-purple. A cloud of Malice boiled up around it in a fashion similar to the cloud that surrounded Hyrule castle. Mipha gasped and put a hand to her mouth.

"Vah Ruta…no…!" She uttered quietly, feeling betrayed. A solemn look appeared on Link's face.

Vah Ruta lifted one of its gargantuan legs and began stomping its ferocious body all around the East Reservoir. Mipha, too shocked to react, continued staring in awe and disbelief. Link, however, reacted immediately to the thrashing waves caused by the rampaging machine by grabbing Mipha's hand from behind and quickly pulling her to the safety of the dock. She continued to stare at the captivating, raw power being expressed by the Divine Beast that had betrayed its master.

"Link…" She stammered, sounding scared. "…What's going on? Why are you here? Is Zelda going to be alright?"

Link let out a sigh as he began to explain everything to his nearly-forgotten lover. He explained the events of the Calamity in full detail, including the turning of the guardians. He explained his own defeat in the battle to protect Zelda in the field near Kakariko Village. He explained the Shrine of Resurrection, as well as the entirety of his subsequent journey 100 years in the future to restore peace and finally bring down the Calamity. He explained his discussions with her brother, Prince Sidon, and how he was eventually able to recover his memory of them together. And lastly, he explained his discovery of the Shrine of Recollection and how it brought him back to this time period to save her life. She struggled to absorb all the information so quickly.

Link noticed tears beginning to form in her eyes. "So…the other Champions…?"

Link shook his head sadly. He admitted to her that the Shrine had only given him one hour in the past, and that without his travel gates, he didn't have time to save everyone the way he had saved her. The other three Champions were undoubtedly fighting for their lives against their Calamitous intruders within their respective Divine Beasts right at this very moment, but both Link and Mipha knew now that the warriors' efforts would ultimately fail. It was only a matter of time.

Mipha walked weakly over to Link, pressed her face against his neck, and wept quietly. Link put his arms around the distraught zora princess and held her tightly. He was at least able to assure her that Zelda would turn out alive and well, despite having to remain locked away with Ganon for the rest of the century. He felt glad to be able to also tell her of Purah, Robbie, and Impa's well-being as well. The ongoing Calamity would cause a lot of painful scars in the next 100 years, but everything was still destined to turn out well in the end when his counterpart awakens from the Shrine of Resurrection and rights Hyrule's wrongs.

It felt so good for Link to finally be able to be with his beloved zora. Knowing of her death while in the future and hearing about his sacred bonds with her from her brother was just too painful for him. To be standing here with her, comforting her in times of sadness, on the dock of the East Reservoir…he just felt all that pain wash away. He never wanted this moment to end. In this moment, nothing else seemed to matter.

The sheikah slate, however, had other plans. The close and enchanting moment the two of them were sharing was abruptly interrupted when the slate on Link's hip began to beep. Link, a growing anxiety in his chest, let go of Mipha and held the slate up from his hip so he could read the display. When he observed that the clock was counting down from twenty seconds, he began to lose his composure. Mipha looked at him with worry.

"Are you about to be sent away?" She asked.

Link nodded quickly, his breathing picking up slightly, his gaze locked on the impending timer. The hand holding the sheikah slate began to quiver. Mipha reached forward and, putting both her hands on Link's cheeks, directed his gaze into her own eyes. "Link, it's okay. I'll be fine now that you saved me from Vah Ruta. I can continue being with Sidon and my people for the next 100 years, and then we can be together again when you return to the future!" She told him with an assuring smile on her lips. The wet streaks from her tears were still visible on her face.

Link shook his head. "No, I can't leave you alone again!" He cried.

He tore himself from Mipha's grasp and threw the sheikah slate on the ground. Then, after whipping the Master Sword out from its scabbard, he swung it around to a downward-facing position and drove it into the ground, puncturing the slate through its very center and effectively destroying it. Mipha let out a tiny squeak in utter shock as she witnessed her lover's sudden violent action. Pieces of the sheikah slate's internal gadgetry flew from the point of impact and landed in the water, producing tiny sparks in the process. The remains of the slate began to produce little weak sparks of stray electricity.

Mipha stood frozen in place, staring at the ground where Link had sent his sword through the dock's _stone_ surface to completely obliterate the 10,000-year-old piece of technology. The Hylian's strength was surely not to be doubted.

"Link, is…is this really what you want? Wh…What about your friends in the future?" Mipha stammered, turning her gaze back up to Link's eyes. She watched him tear the sword back out of the dock's surface in a swift, powerful motion and return it to the scabbard on his back. He looked directly at her…and nodded once.

To be honest, the only friend Link would really be losing in his own time was Zelda. Everyone else was still alive 100 years ago, which is where he was now trapped. Sure, he had made some more minor friends along his journey, but he was sure few of them would even remember his existence in the long run. In the end, Link's only regret for destroying the sheikah slate minutes ago and sealing his existence in the past was abandoning Zelda. Thoughts of his prior loyalty to her and her services for Hyrule entered his mind, and he slowly began to feel a bit guilty.

On the flipside, leaving Mipha alone to dream about him for 100 long years didn't seem right either, especially since she had given up so much more for him during their relationship in this time period. Despite his many days spent with Zelda around all of Hyrule, Link just felt a much more immediate and powerful connection to Mipha from the moment they first spent time together. Plus, Link was never able to tell as clearly if Zelda really had feelings for him anyway. He had shared every bit of himself with Mipha over the years she was alive, and she had as well for him. Now she was standing right before him, still alive and well, thanks to his valiant efforts. Perhaps his tradeoff had not been that bad.

Mipha walked timidly up to Link and rested her palm against his chest, feeling the carefully-stitched hydrophobic fibers of the zora chestplate she had made for him stretched over his skin. They shared a few moments of silence where only the company of their lover mattered in their mind. They entirely ignored the thunderous howls of Calamity Ganon from Hyrule castle and the roaring waves from Vah Ruta lapping at their feet. Link noticed himself beginning to smile again.

Mipha, her hand still on Link's chest, looked toward the ground. "Link…you said my father gave you this armor, saying it was from me?"

Link nodded once more, his grin growing wider.

A strong blush appeared across Mipha's cheeks. "Do…do you…do you like it?"

Link extended his arms around her and pulled her close. Mipha responded to his gesture by putting her arms around him as well, her head nestled against his shoulder. They stood silently for many moments, lost in each other's embrace. Mipha let out a long, content sigh, her breath being felt on Link's collarbone. Link whispered, "…I love it."

Without another word, Mipha brought her face up to Link's, and they shared a deep, lasting kiss. They both closed their eyes, allowing the apocalyptic events happening around them to melt away into obscurity while they shared each other's lips. Mipha locked her hands around the back of Link's neck as he hoisted her off the ground, carrying her rather light body up the dock and toward their favorite bed under the awning. Both her Lightscale Trident and the smashed remains of the sheikah slate lay forgotten on the dock's cold surface.

 **Author's Note:** Well, that would be the official ending. If you'd like to stop here, it wouldn't hurt the story in any way. There is an epilogue, though, and if you've made it this far, I assume you're going to want to read it! It's cute, I promise.


	5. Epilogue

Roughly a week later, after Link's past counterpart had fallen to the guardians and been taken to the Shrine of Resurrection, peace had mostly returned to the outer regions of Hyrule. This included settlements like Hateno Village, Gerudo Town, and even Zora's Domain. Zelda was sealed away in Hyrule castle with Ganon, where she would be for the next 100 years until the Shrine of Resurrection would finally open. Link's true counterpart, however, knew he'd be dead several years before that time came by. That fact was why he had chosen to remain in the past, living out the rest of his days in Zora's Domain with Mipha and the rest of her people.

For the first time since his early childhood, Link was finally beginning to feel truly happy. His acceptance of the zora chestplate had marked his official engagement to the zora princess, which was celebrated momentously among the entire Domain. He would actually get to witness Prince Sidon growing up in person, which was a gift he didn't even know how to describe. He was finally surrounded by people he loved, which were the zoras, and he was engaged to a beautiful Champion of the likes. Lastly, his stresses, woes, and responsibilities were left behind with the dismantled sheikah slate, the remains of which were now likely washed to the bottom of the East Reservoir.

He did have some loose ends to tie up, however. Most of the elders in Zora's Domain, Muzu included, were skeptical as to why Link had returned happily to the Domain with their princess in the middle of the Great Calamity, despite having planned to include her in a great counterattack mission. The hero would surely have a lot of explaining to do for everyone, especially since his counterpart in the Shrine of Resurrection would be taking his place and visiting the Domain after his death as part of his great journey. To any who were uninformed, it would seem like he came back from the dead. Although this was an added bonus for Prince Sidon, it would be straight-up terrifying for any other unsuspecting members of the Domain.

In addition, Link would have to stress to Mipha very carefully that neither of them interferes with Vah Ruta during the next 100 years, or any of the Divine Beasts for that matter, in order to avoid a critical time paradox. After all, following the Great Calamity, the Beasts had fallen into quiet hibernation, and it was his counterpart's job to deal with them after their reawakening in 100 years. If anyone who wasn't originally supposed to be around during this time period messed with the natural progression of events, it would theoretically cause many larger issues. Finally, if Mipha were to ever interact with Link's counterpart after he leaves the Shrine of Resurrection in 100 years, it would even further disrupt the natural continuum. Therefore, much to his dismay, Link would eventually have to have a talk with Mipha and tell her never to see nor talk to his counterpart in 100 years after he leaves the Shrine. It was a tragic circumstance, but personally, he found their original continuum of events to be far more so in comparison.

Today, however, was not a day that Link wanted to think about all that kooky time-travel jargon. The Calamity had passed, the sun was out, and Zora's Domain was feeling quite lively with their princess doing as well as she was. As they had done many times before together, he and Mipha sat casually in the tall, wavy grass by the base of Veiled Falls, feeling the waterfall's cool mist on their bodies and enjoying each other's company. Unlike the other times, though, Prince Sidon, ever young and innocent, was actually with them, swimming and playing in the water while his big sister and her fiancé held hands in the grass.

Mipha decided to be the first to break the silence, as she had something important on her mind to share with him. "Link, there's something I've been patiently waiting to tell you for the last couple weeks…" she began, "…even before you traveled back to save me."

Link turned his eyes away from Sidon in the water, giving Mipha his full attention. While using her left hand to hold that of Link's, she brought her right hand up to her head and began toying with tailfin hanging down behind her. "You know, I was originally going to share this with you in front of the other Champions at the base of Mt. Lanayru last week, but I was cut off when Calamity Ganon broke free from the castle. Everyone had to split up before I could get the words out…"

The blushing princess was cut off when her brother swam up to them, visibly excited. "Sis, sis, sis!" He squealed repeatedly. According to Mipha, "sis" had been Sidon's first word, and although his vocabulary was noticeably larger now, he still used the word more often than anything else. "Snail!" He exclaimed proudly, holding up a sneaky river snail that he had found in the pond. Mipha giggled.

"Very good, Sidon!" She beamed, taking the snail from her young brother's outstretched hands. "You see, Sidon, these snails are special, because their shells glow in the dark! Would you like to see?"

Sidon grinned from cheek-to-cheek, exposing his full array of pointy pearly-whites. Mipha closed her two fists together like a cup, making sure to have the snail positioned between both palms. She then offered her brother to step forward and peer into the dark hole made by her clamped hands. Sure enough, when Sidon leaned over and did so, he saw the brown shell of the snail appear to glow a shade of neon green. He giggled and clapped his hands together, making both Link and Mipha laugh with him.

She handed the snail back to the playful prince, who took it with him back to the pond to continue swimming. Mipha took hold of Link's hand again and sighed, gazing dreamily at her adorable brother. "Sweet, sweet Sidon. So young and full of positive energy. It's…amazing to think that…at his age…he's already going to be an uncle soon."

Link's eyes shot open, and with a gasp, he turned to look at Mipha with shock. Mipha, having met his gaze, smiled warmly. "Yes, Link, that's what I wanted to tell you earlier. I was going to say it at Mt. Lanayru last week, but I was unable. Thanks to you…" She tightened her grip on Link's hand and shifted it towards her lower abdomen, so he could feel for himself. "…I'm expecting eggs soon."

Link needed a few moments to get over the shock, but once he did, his slacked jaw slowly turned into a loving smile. Yes, he thought, he finally was happy.

THE END

 ** **Author's Note:**** Well, there you have it! Sorry for that ending there, but I felt like I just had to. Birds gotta fly, fish gotta swim, and mikeanthony321's gotta write about makin' babies! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my first Breath of the Wild fanfic. I'm into writing romantic adventures, so if that's your thing, I'm glad I interested you! If you enjoyed this fic and know somebody else who might as well, consider passing it along! I just __love__ reaching new readers. :3

By the way, I just made a new Ko-Fi account, so if you really liked this story, consider supporting me! It's always greatly appreciated! The link is on my profile page.


End file.
